Almost Lover
by Icccey
Summary: A one-shot song fic. Bring the Tissues!


**A/N:** I was sitting in my bed thinking about how much I was robbed, and realized I needed to fix it so don't judge I'm still upset. So here is a little one shot for y'all! It is a rewrite of THAT scene in 7x15 so get ready to get in your feelings! You're welcome.

* * *

It seemed to Bonnie that there were not many simply happy moments in her chaotic life.

This definitely was not one of them.

As she sat in her car, looking at the warehouse she knew her best friend was in, getting ready to dessicate himself until Elena woke up, many emotions ran through her body at once. Sadness, anger, abandonment, grief.

It was almost as if she was about to walk into a funeral anyway.

It would be much easier if he was just dead.

* * *

As she walked into the building, she knew he hadn't heard her.

He was to busy thinking about whatever floated around his mind at the moment, running his hand over the coffin he planned to be in till she was dead.

She wanted to set it on fire so he never got the chance to even think about it.

But she didn't, because this was his choice, his decision.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye." She said loud enough for him to hear her even if he wasn't a vampire.

His back stiffened and when he turned around, she knew he didn't want to have to do this with her.

"Bon." He started, but she cut him off.

"You know when Enzo told me what you were planning I didn't believe him, I thought, he wouldn't leave me, not again." She said looking straight into his eyes. She knew that was a low blow, but she wanted to make him feel what she was. Broken.

"Bonnie listen…" He tried again, but was cut off.

"Do you remember that moment in the prison world? The one where I sent you home? How did you feel? Watching as I bleed out on that cave floor as you left me by myself?"

"Like I abandoned you. Like I betrayed you somehow." He said, finally being able to talk without being interrupted.

"You do understand this is a very similar situation? Except this time you are the one in control, so tell me Damon how do you feel right now?" She asked him, tears openly coming down her face now.

He didn't speak for a moment.

"Like I'm doing the right thing for once in my life Bonnie. The world is better off without a Elena-less Damon. I'm not a good person without her." He said to her with as much conviction as he could summon up at the moment.

"Wow." Bonnie sighed wiping her tears from her face. "If I am never going to see you again, you could at least not feed me bullshit. First of all, you couldn't care any less about what is good for the world. Two, I know Damon that you do not need Elena in your life to be good, that is all up to you, not her, you. So tell me the real reason why you think it's okay to leave."

He was silent.

He knew she would see right through him, yet he still didn't know what to say to her in the moment.

"Couldn't let me starve in peace could you?"

Bonnie cracked a small smile at him.

"The fact that you got this far is beyond me."

The two just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Damon."Bonnie started softly. "You don't have to do this." She finished as her voice cracked.

Damon knew that this would be the last thing he heard from her, the sound of a broken voice.

"I left you a letter." He said, not responding to her previous statement.

"No, because you know me. You know that out of spite, I will never read that letter so if you want to tell me something, now is it Damon, whether you come or go is on you, but I am leaving."

He sighed.

"Dear Bonnie." He started, as a new collection of tears gathered in her eyes. "I am a coward, I am running from my problems like usual. Truth is though, I am absolutely terrified of the future. See one day, you are going to find a guy, get married, have kids, and grow old just like you are supposed to." He continued as Bonnie continued to stare at him.

"A part of me knows that is how life works, the other part though is scared. I know I can handle mostly everything life throws at me. The thought of losing you though, is absolutely heartbreaking. You are my closest friend. This hurts me knowing that I am leaving you, and I know you are going to hate me for a while. Which is perfectly okay. After that state of wanting to burn me alive again though, I want to to remember our good ones where we weren't trying to rip each other's head off."

"I want you to be happy and don't get too sad over me. I mean some tears would be a nice gesture but not too many. You are a beautiful woman who is one of the most strong and loyal people I have ever met. Even when I didn't deserve it, you didn't give up on me. I'm sorry I disappointed you, I never have wanted to do that. With all of my love, Damon."

Bonnie wiped her eyes again.

"That really put every other letter I've ever gotten to shame." She chuckled lightly.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other for a moment before she spoke again.

"Why?"

"I have to protect you and Stefan Bon, everywhere I go, danger only seems to follow." He finally confessed to the girl.

"In case you didn't realize it, Stefan and I are okay, we can protect ourselves." She sighed. She didn't come here to convince him to stay, she came here to give him a piece of her mind, then leave.

She was not doing a very good job.

"Do you know what it felt like for me, watching you lay in that hospital bed? Not being able to help you?" Damon started.

She just looked at him.

"Knowing I couldn't help you, that hurt me. I can't let you die for me Bon."

"Damon, you don't get it! I would rather spend the rest of my life trying to save your ass, than me just never seeing you again."

Damon didn't have a response to Bonnie so he slowly walked up to her.

Her breathing seemed to slow the closer he got to her.

They stood mere centimeters apart, their noses almost touching.

Tears were flowing freely down Bonnie's face.

She wanted to pull him with her, take him far away and tell him that it was okay, that she understood, that she cared about him more than anyone else in the entire world.

But she didn't.

Damon wanted to tell Bonnie that she shouldn't cry, that they were going to be okay, that he was going to come home, that he loved her. In some way, he wasn't sure how, but he most definitely loved her.

But he didn't.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her.

They both knew what it meant.

It was a goodbye.

The two wished they could have stayed like that forever but reality was slowly setting in.

When they both pulled away Damon gave her a small smile.

She turned on her heel, walking away from the vampire as he watched her.

Neither uttering a hint of a goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was highkey crying while writing this so I hope y'all enjoyed this mess of a one-shot!

Reveiw :)


End file.
